Malleable Steel
by Wordgawk
Summary: The Master steeps in unease after saving a soul. (Fate/Extra, Archer x FeMC)


**Author's note: I had wanted to play Fate/Extra for a long time but didn't get to. I did eventually and wouldn't I know it, fanfic abounds! It's great whenever I return to write something about Archer, as I don't do it too often.**

 **Story takes place during week 3, right after the female protagonist chooses to save Rin over Rani.**

* * *

Malleable Steel

He was still angry with me.

We were already back at the campus after that disastrous battle between Rani and Rin. Night fell and my Servant and I went to our private room as per our post-battle habit.

Archer had remained wordless as I prepared for sleep. Silent he may have remained, yet his hostile aura stung me. I hadn't wanted to offend him by carelessly using a Command Seal, but I couldn't stand by and do nothing.

A few hours had ticked by and I lay awake. Archer, as always, dozed peacefully and immediately after our Arena trip. Despite the extra stress of being controlled by my Command Seal in this evening's battle, Archer slept as if nothing bothered him.

I rose from my makeshift bed and padded over to him. Here, shrouded in the dim shadows and counting the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, I could forget all of his animosity towards my use of a Command Spell to save an enemy.

I reached out to stroke his cheek. I was so tired. I hated making him angry.

Saving Rin had been impulsive, irrational, dangerous. Archer's biting words entered my mind for the hundredth time. I knew forcing him to save an enemy Master was unheard of. Even I was telling this to myself.

To top all that, Rin didn't appreciate my efforts at all. Confined to the nurse's office, she barely spoke to me when I had checked on her.

My fingers stopped before touching Archer's face. I casted my gaze down. Deep down inside me, what I was telling myself wasn't matching with what I felt.

"I just wanted to save her. Was it really wrong?" My whisper met the silent room.

Frustration rushed through me. No memory, unwise decisions, disappointment… What a doozy these days had turned out.

A wet trail traced down my left cheek, then another drop followed on my right side.

"Damn." I sniffled and wiped my eyes, not wanting to do this.

Archer's arms reached out and then I was sprawled on his lap. My ear tightly pressed against his chest and air whooshed out of my lungs. His arms were thick and sturdy as tree branches. Archer continued to slumber.

My heartbeat throbbed wildly, contrasting his serene pulse. Not only was Archer impeccable with a bow, he was quite the sleep-grabber. He really had an iron grip.

His name nervously floated from my throat, but he didn't rouse. Instead, Archer shifted his long legs and I unwittingly nestled more snugly on his lap. His arms loosened and relief flooded through me.

I adjusted my position, making myself comfortable. My face warmed. If it took unconsciousness for me to be this close to him and not argue, I guess I could sit here for a little while.

I arched my head off Archer's chest to see his tranquil expression. His closed eyes renewed themselves and their owner, and his perpetually hard-lined mouth was relaxed.

My gaze wandered to the partly curtained windows. Past an open slit, the artificial moonlight gleamed on the tiles and stacked desks.

I tried to sort out my thoughts. I couldn't. All I knew was, I couldn't bear to watch someone I cared for perish in front of me. Enemy or not, seizing my chance to prevent a death after having caused them made me proud.

If Archer couldn't accept that I did what he considered foolish, then so be it. He could call his Master a dummy all he wanted.

The exotic scent of incense mingled in the air. This and Archer's steady breathing eased some of the tension from my shoulders. My ear rested on his broad chest again, concentrating on the beat within which forged on no matter what would happen.

My eyelids grew heavy. _If he was the one in trouble… If he needed saving, his Master could. Somehow…_

A smile crept on my lips at the notion of saving someone dearly precious to me. In this long journey to find my unknown identity, I've found important people.

Sleep began fogging my mind. My eyes closed. I didn't know if it was something from my heart ringing in my thoughts, but I heard so far away like a dream:

 _You're too kind for your own good, Master. Saving a life is never wrong._

Something brushed my forehead, soft, like a butterfly's wing.

-THE END-


End file.
